


V-Day Sucks!

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Soulless Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's moping and lonely on Valentine's Day 1998 and runs into her insignificant other, Angelus.  Set shortly after "Innocence" and the first story in The Erotic Adventures of Willow & Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-Day Sucks!

**Author's Note:**

> First published in February, 1999, eight months after the series premiered, but chronologically the first story in the series. When originally written, no one warned for dub con and I'm not sure it's really applicable here. Buffy does consent, it's just the sex is pretty nasty. Their relationship through most of the series is pretty nasty and harsh, but...it does change. If there's interest in the series, I'll load a few stories every week. It's very, very long and, despite this fic being purely Buffy/Angel, the stars are Willow and Spike...and Buffy and Angel and Drusilla and Xander and Cordelia...

Valentine's Day sucked when you were single. That was Buffy's determination after a very boring two hours patrolling the dozen cemeteries in Sunnydale, while all her friends, acquaintances, even her mother were on dates.

And Giles! Giles had decided to forgive Jenny. The last time Buffy had seen him, he had been tugging at his too tight collar and smelling of Obsession for Men, as he headed out of the library to find the gypsy witch and probably beg her forgiveness.

Buffy snorted and kicked at a loose tuft of grass. How he could forgive her, she didn't know, unless he was so damn horny, he'd do anything to get some.

Of course, she herself was about ready to jump the first handy man. No one had ever told her that one of the consequences of losing your virginity was that you would really want to have sex again and often.

Sighing, Buffy hopped up on a tombstone and tapped her stake on her naked leg. It was unseasonably warm for February in Sunnyhell and she was wearing only a skimpy miniskirt, crop top and light cotton jacket.

As she visually scanned the cemetery, her mind wandered back to that one glorious night with Angel. As she remembered the details of their lovemaking, a warmth filled her and she squirmed slightly. Her skin flushed and moisture leaked from her as she pictured Angel's head between her legs, his tongue licking her most private places.

"Damn," Buffy muttered, making a frustrated noise. She was doomed for another night spent twisting and turning in her bed, her hands between her legs, never satisfying her enough.

"Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise."

Jumping off the tombstone, Buffy scanned the dark for the cheerfully annoying and very familiar voice.

Angel stepped out from behind a tree, dressed in black leather pants and a dark red silk shirt. He strolled towards her, seemingly unconcerned that she might try to kill him.

"What do you want, Angel?" Buffy asked harshly, gripping the stake tightly.

"Oh, I think it's more a case of what you want, Slayer. I can smell it, you know. You're horny as all get out."

Buffy blushed, inhaling sharply as her arousal only grew at the casual beauty of the man before her. He stopped about five feet from her, grinning, his eyes burning.

"So, who has you all hot and bothered, lover?"

"Go to Hell," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Nah, don't think so. I'm having way too much fun here on Earth."

"Can we fight already?" Buffy snarled, pulling a second stake from the top of her boot.

Angel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, why would I want to expend all that energy fighting when it can be put to a much better use?'

Her look of confusion made him chuckle. "What are you talking about?"

"You want me, Buff."

She blushed bright red and began to stammer denials. Angel laughed and shook his head. "No, don't try to deny it. Just one look at you, one sniff of you, and I can tell."

"So?" she answered, trying to stay calm. "You don't want me. You made it quite clear what you think of my abilities."

"Oh, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy," he tsked. "At the time, I was confused. I had just returned after one hundred years of being buried beneath all that nauseating goodness. I should have thanked you for giving soul boy his moment of happiness and setting me free. Maybe I'll thank you now."

Buffy found herself backing up, confused, as Angel slunk closer to her. His eyes gleamed darkly at her and a smile played on his sensuous lips. She felt her knees grow weak from the look he was giving her. "What do you want, Angel?"

"To fuck you silly, girl."

Buffy turned bright red and stumbled up against a tall tombstone. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, lover. All that teenage lust burning inside you needs a release."

"I'll live."

He grinned and stopped just outside her reach. "So much potential in you. You just need the right teacher."

At that Buffy laughed. "And you think you'd be a good teacher? I can't see you wasting any time kissing me from head to foot."

"True. But, you're so hot and wet, I don't think that will be necessary. All I have to do is bend you over that tombstone, rip off your panties and you'll be squealing in pleasure in minutes."

"I don't squeal," Buffy answered darkly, growing angry and more and more frustrated.

"Wanna bet?" Angel asked jovially.

"Sure, I let you fuck me and in the middle of it you bite me and kill me."

He shook his head, trying to look sincere. "You're too much fun alive, why would I want you dead or even a vampire? Dead, you're of no further use--a necrophilic I'm not--and if I turn you, you'll just become one more fawning minion."

"This is not a convincing argument."

"I risk my own life here, Buffy. You could stake me in the middle of things."

They stood there for a moment, silently sizing up the other, until finally Buffy sighed and tucked the stakes back into her boots. "I guess if I have to die some night soon, I might as well do it while fucking the body of the man I love."

"That's the spirit," Angel replied cheerfully. "So, you want it over the tombstone."

"Mr. romance, you're not." Buffy glanced around the empty cemetery and nodded towards a secluded tree. "Over there. You never know who might stroll through the graveyard at night."

Side by side, yet keeping a few feet between them, they walked over to the darkness beneath the old oak. Buffy slipped off her jacket and spread it on the ground, then sat down on it, wrapping her arms around her knees. Angel dropped down next to her and immediately reached for her, drawing her against his hard body, their faces only a few inches from each others.

"We have to get something clear, lover," Angel began, in a soft voice full of steel. "I'm not Angel. I'm not going to make love to you. I'm going to fuck you. You're going to fuck me. This is about sex, pure and simple. It has nothing to do with love or any other sappy emotions. Got it?"

Buffy nodded wordlessly and reached down to pull her top over her head, leaving her in a black, lace bra.

Angel's eyes grew even darker and his voice thickened with lust. "I always have loved your choice in underthings." One hand slid off her shoulder and cupped one of her heavy breasts, the thumb massaging the nipple through the lace.

Gasping in sudden pleasure, Buffy arched into his hand and wasn't disappointed to find her other breast cupped and caressed. A tug on the lace and her nipples popped free, hard and erect.

"We'll leave this on," he said as he bent to run his tongue over her exposed flesh.

Buffy's hands found his shirt front and she struggled to unbutton it as he sucked and licked her nipples until they hurt. She whimpered and felt herself grow wetter between her legs. Finally, she bared his chest and ran her short fingernails over his nipples, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said thickly against her throat, as his hands released her breasts.

Her mind hazy with lust, Buffy slowly moved onto her hands and knees in the soft grass, then whimpered as she felt him caressing her bottom through the thin skirt. He pushed it up over her back, then squeezed her silk covered bottom cheeks.

At the feel of his cold lips on the small of her back, Buffy yelped and pushed into his hands. Her arms began to shake and she lowered herself to her elbows, thrusting her bottom higher into the air.

"Good Slayer," Angel teased as his thumbs hooked in the sides of her panties and he dragged them down to her knees. "You have one beautiful ass."

Buffy flushed at his compliment, then moaned as his tongue ran along the crack.

"And dripping with lust, babe."

Dimly she heard the sound of a zipper being drawn down, and unconsciously spread her legs, opening herself for him. At the feel of his hard cock pressing against her wet cleft, Buffy moaned and dug her fingers into the grass.

Angel grabbed her hips, holding her still, and ran his cock up and down her glistening channel, grinning at her whimpers of need. Digging his fingers into her flesh, wanting to leave marks so she wouldn't be able to deny this had happened, Angel thrust his cock into her tight passage.

He grunted in lust, feeling her heat nearly singe his cold, throbbing flesh. Her muscles clenched around him, holding his cock inside her, and his eyes nearly crossed at the sensations flooding him.

"Oh God," she groaned, biting her lip as he filled her, stretching her and sending sparks of ecstasy through her.

Grimacing at her reference to God, Angel thrust harder, driving towards her core, his pelvis slapping against her ass. He'd punish her later for calling to God. Right now, her tight heat was driving him insane.

As her muscles relaxed slightly, Angel began to pound into her, thrusting hard, his fingers digging deeply into her soft flesh. Buffy moaned and whimpered and thrust back against him, driving him deeper. She pulled up clumps of grass as the tension inside her grew and perspiration began to drip from her body.

Feeling his balls growing tight as his release neared, Angel slid one hand between Buffy's legs and rubbed her clit.

Mewling in pleasure, she bucked against his fingers. "Oh God, please," she begged. He pinched her clit and she yelled, her climax seizing her and sending her into quakes of pleasure.

Growling, Angel thrust hard and yanked her against him as his own orgasm hit, flooding her with his dead seed.

Slowly, Buffy sank to the ground, panting for air, and Angel collapsed next to her, his cock still hard and hungry for more.

"Do you have any Vaseline in that bag?" Angel growled in anger and lust.

"Wha...?" She rolled her head and looked up at him, freezing at the anger in his eyes. Glancing down, she saw that he was still erect.

"We're going to have one quick lesson, Slayer. There is no God here. The next time I hear you calling out to Him, I beat your ass with my belt, got it?"

She nodded wordlessly and watched him grab her bag, pawing through it until he found the Vaseline she used for her lips. He smeared some on his fingers, then on his cock and her eyes grew wide as she finally realized what he was planning to do to her.

"Angel, please...no...I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Buffy tried to scramble to her knees, but he pounced on her, driving her into the ground, then flipped her onto her back. Grabbing her knees, he shoved them towards her head, rolling her hips up.

"It would have happened sooner or later, lover. I love a tight ass too much to forgo this pleasure for long."

Pinned beneath her own legs, all Buffy could do was squirm. She bit her lip, holding in further pleadings, knowing they would be useless, and rolled her head, looking away from him.

"Oh, playing the martyr," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do you think there's no pleasure in this for you, Buff? Leaving you wanting doesn't fit in with my plans, babe."

Leaning forward against her legs, Angel rubbed his cock over her ass until he found her tightly puckered anus. "It won't hurt so much if you relax."

"I hate you," Buffy said bitterly, although her muscles did relax, allowing the head of his cock entrance. She gasped at the pain of his invasion, but forced herself to stop squirming and let him do this.

Grunting in lust, Angel filled her slowly, stretching her, not wanting to tear her. He wanted her to enjoy it, to become addicted to his cock in every hole. As his balls brushed her trembling ass, Angel grinned and moved one hand down her legs. Remaining still inside her, he found her wet clit and caressed her.

Buffy yelled and her muscles squeezed his cock until he yelled, too. Pleasure slammed through both of them and Buffy arched against him, groaning at the pain in her ass and the ecstasy building in her womb.

Gritting his teeth, Angel drew his cock back, then thrust forward carefully. Looking down, he saw her face flush, her nipples harden again. His fingers continued to play with her throbbing clit as he began gently to thrust in and out of her almost unbelievably tight ass.

As her pleasure built, Buffy began to squeeze and release his cock, the pain in her ass becoming more and more bearable as she grew accustomed to him. Gasping for breath, she grabbed her knees, pulling them towards her, lifting her ass higher in the air.

With her holding her legs out of the way, Angel was able to concentrate more fully on her pleasure, rubbing her clit with his thumb as two of his fingers slid into her slippery vagina. His other hand played with her nipples, tweaking them until they were nearly purple with her lust.

Suddenly, another orgasm hit her, making her yell and buck her hips against him regardless of the pain. As satisfaction flooded her, she collapsed, shaking, a lax smile on her face.

Grinning, Angel pulled his cock free of her, watching her anus continue to clench and unclench as his hand wiped the remaining Vaseline from his erection. Forcing himself to his feet, Angel reached down and tugged Buffy to her knees.

Limp with pleasure, Buffy blinked up at him, then noticed that his throbbing cock was right in front of her face. Her mind blanked for a second, then she sighed and opened her mouth, sliding it over the sensitive tip.

The incredible heat was too much for him. Unable to prevent his release, Angel's hands tightened on her shoulders and he thrust into her hot mouth, yelling as he spilled his semen down her throat.

Buffy gagged, then swallowed quickly, drawing her head back, her mouth instinctively sucking at his hard flesh. As she swallowed all his emission, she pulled her mouth free and watched his cock begin to sink.

Angel staggered back against the tree and slowly drew his pants up, tucking his cock away. As he covered himself, Buffy languidly reached for and put on her shirt, then pulled her panties up over her tingling flesh. Dragging herself to her feet, she swayed weakly and looked at him.

Running his eyes over her, taking in her trembling body, the well-pleasured expression on her face, Angel smiled. What had he told Spike once? To kill this girl, you had to love her? Well, he was no where near ready to kill her. She had too much potential to turn into one hell of a fuck.

No, the Slayer wouldn't die any time soon. He would fuck her until that was all she wanted to do. By then, he would surely have grown tired of her and he'd take her home and throw her to the boys, watch her take on four or five of them at once until they killed her with sex.

As her passion began to fade, Buffy felt embarrassment flood her and she wrapped her jacket around herself tightly, unable to meet his amused eyes.

"See, babe, you have a lot of potential." Snaking one hand out, Angel grabbed the front of her shirt and jerked her against him. Crushing her mouth beneath his, he kissed her hard, bruising her tender lips. With a loud smack, he pulled back. "See you around, Slayer," he said as he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Buffy picked up her bag and turned in the other direction, trying not to think about what she had done and let be done to her. As she walked, she felt her wet panties rub against her tender flesh and little sparks of pleasure burst in her, mingling with the lingering pain in her bottom.

Hugging herself, she headed home, totally lost and confused.

And wanting him again.

End


End file.
